Secret Weapon
by WizardofOzzie
Summary: The Riddler is vanquished. Now Oswald and Ivy have plans to execute. Their motives may be different, but their goals align perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

Oswald scanned the dozen or so drawings spread across his desk, occasionally slowing to more carefully examine the few that caught his eye. Then he saw it. _This is perfect!_ He realized gazing at the mountains of ice, smooth clean lines drawn into sharp, treacherously ragged peaks. _Ice cold and deadly, exactly like me._ He mused, the satisfied smile on his lips, reflected in his bright twinkling eyes.

"That is the logo for my new club!" Oswald proclaimed happily, his gloved finger tapping his choice. Ivy smiled, delighted to have produced something that obviously pleased him.

"What are we going to call it?" She asked, intentionally using a more inclusive pronoun to gently remind him that he was no longer alone.

"The Iceberg Lounge." He stated proudly, gazing upward dreamily, as he imagined the name emblazed above the entrance of what he was sure would be Gotham's finest nightspot.

"Clever. Because your nickname's Penguin, right?" Ivy asked, confidently.

"There's that." Oswald answered playfully, as he glanced up at Ivy. "And then there's the club's centerpiece attraction." He added, as he walked into the adjoining room and looked upon his latest crowning achievement. The Riddler, his statuesque trophy, imprisoned in ice and doomed to stand immortalized at his lowest moment. Oswald loved seeing him like this, his arms outstretched as if silently begging for mercy; his face a mask of horror and defeat. As Oswald looked closer, he felt sure he saw tears beginning to form in those once oh-so-proud eyes _. This feels really good!_ He told himself, unable to stop grinning, as he gloated at the irony of mocking Ed's arrogant words. He felt Ivy behind him, gently leaning her head upon his shoulder and he gave her a quick peck on the head, before turning to marvel once again at the symbol of his triumph.

Ivy leaned closer, her nose snuggling against his neck, as she felt his soft kiss. She breathed in the scent of him, he had excellent taste in colognes and she adored the rich fragrance delicately teasing her nostrils. She kissed Penguin's neck, realizing she'd let her lips linger against his skin a tad too long, when she felt his body tense uncomfortably. She quickly lifted her head from his shoulder, embarrassed and anxious to put the awkward moment behind them.

"Well, I guess he knows who's boss now." Ivy said a bit louder than intended.

"Yes, I imagine he does." Oswald answered contemplatively. _Does he feel or think anything?_ Oswald wondered briefly before pushing the errant thought away, its implications something he didn't want to explore. "Are you hungry?" He asked Ivy, knowing the answer before asking. The girl ate like a horse and he envied her speedy metabolism, because she never seemed to gain a pound.

"Yes!" Ivy answered brightly.

"Let's discover what culinary delight Olga has prepared for us tonight." Oswald suggested, as he began heading for the kitchen, Ivy at his heels.

X

X

X

After dinner, Ivy went to the garden shed, which she had partially converted into her makeshift horticulture lab. She planned to ask Penguin to add a greenhouse and space for her experiments to his estate, but she felt what she had was good enough for now. She figured he'd be more likely to grant her request if she showed him more ways her plant-based concoctions could help him. She'd already developed an herbal tea to relieve pain, which he'd tried several days ago. He'd told her it worked and his leg had felt better after he'd taken it. Unfortunately, there was a troubling side effect—drowsiness. He'd tried it before bed, but complained of still feeling groggy the following morning. Ivy was certain she could tweak the formula to rid it of the pesky side effect. With that in mind, she replaced one ingredient with _panax ginseng, an anti-inflammatory agent she believed would be equally effective as a pain reliever without the sleep inducing properties._

 _Ivy could tell Penguin cared about her. They'd been virtually inseparable since she'd dragged him from the river. Before Penguin, she'd generally seen men as no more than a means to an end, but Penguin was different, so unlike anyone she'd ever met before. He'd initially impressed her when he attacked Butch Gilzean, who was much bigger and stronger than him, in defense of Ed at his post-election victory party. His stature had only grown in her eyes during his war with Riddler and his cohorts. He was the bravest man she knew. Even with a gun in his face, he didn't flinch, bold enough to make wisecracks in the face of death. She got goosebumps just thinking about it._

 _But her heart had really warmed to him, while he'd convalesced under her care. He'd been as helpless as a baby when she found him. She'd had to attend to his every need, feeding him, dressing him, cleaning him, even his private parts because he was too weak to walk to the toilet. He'd slept a lot at first and she'd teased him about being boring when he'd finally gotten better. But she hadn't been entirely honest about that. She'd actually loved watching him sleep. He'd looked so peaceful and childlike, she'd sit for hours studying his boyish features; occasionally rewarding her with his sweet smile as he slept. But what tugged at her heart the most were those rare moments he woke and stared up at her with those beautiful eyes, so full of pain and sadness. At times like that, she'd often wrap her arms around him, his head cradled against her breast, as she gently rocked him back to sleep._

 _Satisfied that her new potion was complete, Ivy could hardly wait to try it out and she ran into the house to heat some water for her new tea. Once she got the tea kettle started, Ivy went looking for Penguin, hoping she wouldn't have a hard time getting him to try her latest concoction. Penguin was on his way up the stairs when she found him. She winced seeing the pain etched across his face as he slowly made his way up the steps. She ran to his side, giving him her body as support while he climbed the remaining steps. He rewarded her efforts with a warm smile that touched her heart._

 _"Pengy, I've made a new painkiller tea." She told him, as they reached the second-floor landing._

 _"That sounds good, but I don't know Ivy. I need to be alert tomorrow." He told her, his inner conflict heavy in his voice._

 _"No worries, I tweaked the formula. It shouldn't make you drowsy anymore.'' She told him brightly. "I'll go get it now. Be right back." Ivy tells him, as she starts down the stairs._

 _Oswald goes into his room and pulls off his jacket, carefully placing it on the wooden valet._ _Wait, I don't Ivy walking in on me while I'm getting undressed._ _Oswald suddenly realizes, locking his bedroom door._ _I probably need to have a discussion with her on boundaries._ _He thinks, remembering her earlier lingering kiss._ _But I'll need to be diplomatic. She can be sensitive at times and I don't want to create any rifts between us. She's far too important to me. She's the only one that stood firmly at my side throughout all this madness._

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Ivy was pleased to see the kettle whistling, as she entered the kitchen. She pulled the small china tea service from the cupboard and set about making Oswald's tea. After she finished, she mentally checked the tray to make sure she had everything. _Let's see, teapot, cup, saucer, spoon, sugar…Oops, don't forget the napkin_. She grabbed a linen napkin and added to the tray, placing the spoon on top. _There, that looks perfect!_ Ivy smiled looking at the tray. _Wait, maybe I should taste it first._ Ivy pours a bit of tea in a cup and sloshes it around to cool it.

"Mmm, that's pretty good." She says after draining the cup. She takes the tray upstairs and knocks on Oswald's bedroom door. "It's Dr. Ivy." She says with a giggle.

"I'm coming." Oswald calls through the door, annoyed that he'd forgotten to unlock it after getting into his nightshirt. He opens the door and Ivy walks in. She enters, taking in the grandeur of the huge bedroom. The color scheme is a visually pleasing mix of burgundy, green, and gold. A king-sized four poster bed and nightstands are one wall and an ornate stonework fireplace is on the opposite wall. There's a sitting area complete with a luxurious raw silk wingback chair and matching settee facing the fireplace. Ivy sets the tray and tea service on the dark polished mahogany coffee table in front of the settee, as she glances down at the richly hued oriental rug beneath her feet. Oswald sits on the settee, as Ivy pour his tea, adds two sugars, and hands it to him.

"Drink up." She urges, plopping down on the settee alongside him. Oswald takes a tentative first sip, before breaking into a wide smile.

"This is tastes divine." Oswald purred contentedly, quickly finishing off the cup. Ivy smiled proudly, overjoyed that he liked it so much. Oswald leaned back, stretching out his legs and Ivy followed suit, kicking off her shoes.

"Ahh, it feels good to get out of those." Ivy sighed, wiggling her brightly polished toes. Seeing her take off her shoes, Oswald was initially taken aback, but recovered quickly when hit by a flash of déjàvu.

"I used to massage Fish Mooney's feet when they ached." Oswald quietly admitted, not bothering to add that he'd secretly enjoyed the experience.

"Ooo, do mine!" Ivy cooed, shifting sideways on the couch and putting her feet on Oswald's lap. Oswald's mouth fell open in surprise, but as he looked down at her smooth, flawless feet he realized how badly he wanted to touch them. Taking her foot in his hand, he began to slowly knead the arch with his nimble fingers, as his thumb deeply stroked her instep. Ivy moaned softly, oblivious to the waves of intoxicating pheromones wafting up from every inch of her skin.

Oswald lifted her foot to his face, inhaling deeply, as he covered it in wet kisses. He then popped her big toe in his mouth and sucked it hungrily. _What was in that tea?_ He wondered briefly, not really caring, as he focused again on the tasty toe in his mouth. Ivy was basking in the delicious tingles Oswald's touches stirred, tiny squeals slipping from her lips. As good as it felt, Ivy longed to experience his talented tongue sliding against hers. She slipped her foot from his grasp, leaping up to land on his lap, as she threw her arms over his shoulders, weaving her fingers through his hair. Face to face, she stared at him, as he licked his lips lasciviously, his green eyes peering into hers beneath heavy lids. Unable to deny himself, he pressed his lips on hers, the feel of her tender flesh yielding to his fierce onslaught, driving him mad with desire. Her lips parted, her tongue slipping out to be instantly devoured by his heated kiss. Ivy relished the smooth, yet pebbly, feel of his hot, wet tongue as it snaked against hers. Her fingers tugged at his hair, the sensation on his scalp jumping to his groin. His penis swelled, bobbing against the fabric of his nightshirt. He reluctantly pulled away. His shining eyes, shadowed by his lush dark lashes, burning into hers.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded, his deep husky voice thick with the authority only the king of Gotham could demand. Ivy felt herself melt beneath his piercing gaze, his words a poignant echo of her own desire. She stood, slowly, sensually peeling off her clothes, as she looked down at him, smiling slyly. He stared up at her transfixed by her magnificence, as layer after layer of clothing dropped to the floor. He fought the urge to grab her to him, watching her stand before him in only panties and bra. She released the clasp at the front of her bra, her heavy breasts spilling out, dark pink nipples erect and engorged. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. Her plump nipple disappeared beneath his lips, his tongue flicking its swollen tip before he sucked it greedily. Ivy moaned with a need so intense it was painful.

"I want you." She said, her voice trembling, as he teased her, his mouth tightening around her breast. "I need you—inside me." She hissed with an urgency that could not be denied. She pulled herself away, giggling as she jumped on his bed. Oswald smiled, alongside her in moments. Seeing her laid out beside him was mesmerizing, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind nagged him. _This isn't real. It's the tea!_

"Ivy, we can't do this. I can't. This isn't what you really want. It's the tea!" He pleaded, even as body ached for hers.

"It's not the tea." Ivy insisted hoarsely. "I've wanted this from the moment I saw you at Sirens. You're the strongest, smartest, bravest man I've ever known. I've dreamed about this, damn it! Please don't stop. I couldn't bear it." She cried, kissing him with all her long-denied desire, as she pressed her body against his. Oswald's resolve crumbled, as he returned her kiss with unchecked fervor, his hands cupping her round buttocks, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. She rubbed her pelvis against his erection, opening her legs to press her sweet spot against his hardness. Her breathing more like gasps, as her hip rotated, increasing the friction between his swollen rod and her blood engorged clit. Oswald returned her thrusts, kissing her neck, alternating between gentle nips and fierce suction as he savored every taste of her.

"Take off your clothes." She whispered breathlessly, pulling at the fabric of his nightshirt, anxious to feel his skin on hers. He happily, complied, pulling the garment over his head and tossing it to the floor, her panties falling to the floor beside it. He looked down at her perfect body, its thin sheen of perspiration glistening in the firelight, giving it an almost otherworldly quality. He placed his hands on her thighs, gently pulling them apart as he gazed at the moist treasure beckoning beneath her curly pubic hair.

Her pheromones more richly intoxicating there than any other part of her body, wafted up to him like invisible tendrils, gently tugging his head downward as he lusted for the taste of her wetness on his tongue. He buried his head between her legs, capturing the sweet bead of flesh poking from her folds between his lips. His tongue traced darting circles around it, as her body arched up to him. His lips tightened as he sucked hungrily on the heated nub, his tongue busily flicking its delectable surface as he suckled. Ivy had never felt anything as glorious as the sensory bombardment his mouth produced. She felt herself quivering uncontrollably beneath him, as she grasped his head gently urging him on. Then it happened, the world going white around her as she was transported to a realm where only sensation existed. It was as if the core of her had erupted into a throbbing, tingling explosion of ecstasy, her vaginal muscles contracting in rapture, as warm fluids flowed from her. Oswald eagerly lapped at her juices, their taste making his cock pulsate with pleasure, as her body quaked under him. He lifted his head as her trembling slowed and she smiled up at him, her body limp.

On his hands and knees, he crawled up to kiss her, her hot lips and darting tongue making his rock-hard penis throb painfully with desire. He placed his hand around the base, rubbing its head teasing at the entrance to her oozing slit. He looked into her eyes, seeing his own need reflected in her face, he plunged into her tight wet warmness. She yelped in pain and surprise, followed by astonishment at how good it felt for her vaginal walls to contract around his hard cock. He began moving inside her, slowly sliding in and out, creating delicious sensations as her body arched up to meet his. His thrust quickened, as he felt the passion building inside him. She pushed up, greedily meeting each thrust, anxious to feel every inch of him inside her. Then one stroke seemed to touch a secret spot, as her walls convulsed in ecstasy around him, spasm after spasm of blinding bliss of bursting forth from deep within her.

"PENGUIN!" She screamed, as her body bucked beneath him. He was instantly drawn into her rapture, the sound of his name and the contraction of her muscles, blasting him over the edge, as he poured into her, wave after wave of absolute heaven pulsating from him.

They laid still in each others arms, marveling at how magnificent their coupling had been. Oswald was the most shocked. He'd known he was gay from boyhood, but there was something about her that went beyond sexual preference. She was like a force of nature, clasping on to a deep primal need, like thirst or hunger, and yanking. This woman held gifts beyond measure and there was no way he'd ever let such a valuable asset go. Ivy smiled, as she laid back contentedly in his arms, thinking. _He's mine now. I own him._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Oswald woke with an odd sense of serenity. Odd because serenity wasn't a state of mind he was accustomed to experiencing. He glanced over at Ivy lying naked on the bed beside him, fast asleep. _Well, I guess we won't be having that little talk about boundaries after all._ He mused with a soft chuckle. Memories of last night played through his mind as he stared at her long lithe form sprawled across the bed. He'd had sex—amazing, mind-blowing, totally ball-draining sex. Unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

He'd never given sex a major role in his life; there always seemed to be far more important things to focus on—getting revenge, gaining power, achieving respect. He always believed himself superior to most because sex was never an obsessive need or worrisome distraction for him. On the infrequent occasions that sexual tension bubbled up to intrude on his conscious thoughts, a quick hand job was all it took to put the annoying need to rest and get back to whatever more pressing objective he sought. But the quiet contentment he currently felt, made him wonder if he hadn't been cheating himself out of something he'd really needed all along.

Oswald was so absorbed in self-reflection, he hadn't noticed his hand absently stroking his semi-erect penis. Almost on cue, Ivy stretched languorously, a sleepy sigh escaping her lips _. What the hell did she put in that tea?_ Oswald momentarily pondered, before turning all his attention to Ivy, her eyes blinking open. She turned her head toward him, her eyes fixed on his hand and the swollen beast straining in its grasp.

"Pengy." She whispered, scooting across the bed, closing the distance between them and resting her head on his upper thigh, as she tightly wrapped her hand around his, guiding his hand up and down his taut shaft. Oswald groaned, the feeling of both their hands stroking his erection sending tremors of pleasure coursing through him. Ivy lifted her head and looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as her tongue slowly skimmed her upper lip. Oswald stared at her with rapt fascination, as she turned her attention to his cock, its cap glistening from the clear liquid seeping from it tip. Suddenly, her tongue darted out and swiped the length of his shaft like it was giant lollipop.

There was something about the feel of his hard cock on her tongue that excited Ivy and she wanted more of it. She ran her tongue from the base to the swollen head again luxuriating in the exquisite feel of his smooth tight skin against the soft, pebbly surface of her tongue. She captured the gleaming head between her lips, running her tongue around its ridges, as she sucked hungrily at the salty fluid weeping from its tip. Oswald moaned loudly, feeling as if he might explode any moment.

Ivy intensified the pull of her mouth around him before releasing the throbbing head with a satisfyingly wet smack. She readjusted her position on the bed, straddling his body, her legs open wide and the silken folds of her dripping cunt hovering tantalizingly over Oswald's face, as she teasingly planted wet kisses along the length of his cock. He reached up, grabbing her ass by the cheeks and pulling her pussy to his lips. Intoxicated by the pheromone blast, rolling off her in waves, he lapped at her blood engorged clit before clasping his entire mouth around it and suckling like a baby at a teat.

Ivy felt an otherworldly rapture at the pull of his mouth on her most tender spot, delicious shivers radiating to her core. She stretched her lips around his cock's bulbous head, sucking it fiercely as she plunged it down her throat. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care; her lips tightly kneading the base of his shaft, as her tongue massaged his length, her cheeks hollowed out as she slurped with abandon. She felt herself being swept away by the sensory overload his hot hungry mouth yanked from her throbbing bead of flesh. She crushed her pussy to his face, her clit growing thicker and harder as she climaxed, her entire body quaking in throngs of ecstasy. She simultaneously felt his cock sliding further down her throat as it grew longer and harder. Oswald arched upwards as his hot load flooded into her, glorious spasm after spasm of indefinably intense pleasure bombarding his being. They clung to each other tightly as the delectable aftershocks of their earth shattering orgasms gradually subsided.

Ivy repositioned herself again, resting her head on Oswald's shoulder. Her lips just inches from his ear, she whispered. "I love you." Oswald smiled, kissing the top of her head before replying.

"Love is a serious word. Are you sure you understand what that means?" He asked skeptically.

"It means you're my everything." She answered resolutely.

"It means that you must stand by my side, putting no other before me. Can you do that?" He asked her, his voice soft, yet dead serious.

"Yes, I can." She replied confidently.

"It means that there can be no lies or secrets between us."

"No lies, no secrets, I swear."

"You will belong to me and no one else. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, I'm yours and only yours." Ivy told him. He searched your face for any signs of deceit or duplicity and all he saw was adoration. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Remember the rules and Daddy will cherish and protect you always." Oswald told her lovingly, as he secreted relished the power he exerted over her.


End file.
